


A blind boy and oblivious friends

by astr0emeria



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Sanders-centric, Remus Sanders Mention, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, deceit is blind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astr0emeria/pseuds/astr0emeria
Summary: Deceit and Remus were accepted in the light side not so long ago, but Deceit is summoned for a “serious talk” that doesn’t end up like he thought.
Relationships: None
Comments: 4
Kudos: 235





	A blind boy and oblivious friends

Deceit was blind. It wasn’t a secret and he never hid it. It was handicapping, but, fortunately, he knew the layout of the mind by heart and his snake attributes were helping him a lot. Because of that, Remus was a bit Deceit's mother hen, which thought it was very unnecessary. 

It had been a while since he and Remus were accepted into the light side area and everything was fine. Life continued. Remus stayed mother hen, which was still unnecessary, and they still did their job. And, even with his handicap, no one overprotected him, Remus was enough with that, and, even though some weird moments happened, nothing mean had come out of his eyesight.

So, you can imagine that Deceit was very surprised when Thomas summoned him for a “serious talk”. The first thought that crossed Deceit’s mind was that he made a mistake and they were banishing him once again. After the initial panic, he took time to analyse the last few days and came at the conclusion that he did nothing wrong. Ready to defend him self, he rose in the commons.

The atmosphere was uncomfortable, and he could feel the others sifting under his blinded gaze. He flickered his tongue and discovered that everyone was there except Remus. He as going to ask what was going on, but Logan spoke first.

“Hum… we understand it might be a difficult topic to talk about, but we wanted to know and be sure we didn’t simply make an error, but you don’t have to feel obligated to answer.”

“In the last weeks, we saw that you might have a problem with your vision. It could be a mistake on our part, but we’re worried kiddo.”

Patton voice seemed genuinely concerned and it only made Deceit more baffled. How did they not notice? The clues were so big he would be blind if he wasn’t already. He didn’t watch movies with them and in general took no part in activities were vision was required, Remus would screech when something shattered and he read braille. Braille.

Seeing Deceit’s reaction, Vigil continued.

“Yea, I had no idea what was going on, so we went to Remus, but he just laughed in our faces and closed his door.”

“So, do you mind telling us about it? You’re one of my sides and, even if it’s not been long since you’ve been accepted, we still care about you.”

Deceit had no words, everyone seemed so genuine, be it Thomas or Virgil. It was gentle and respectful in every way, but Deceit was incredulous about how blind they all were and probably deaf to.

“You are all being very respectful and I appreciate that, but how did you not-“

Deceit sighed.

“Logan you seriously still haven’t picked up on it? And Virgil how did you not know when you lived with me, and with Remus too, before I came here!”   
“Is it that obvious?”

Roman asked, but he knew the answer to that question already.

“I read braille in front of you every day since the day Thomas discovered it.”

Logan, Thomas and Virgil understood, but apparently neither Roman nor Patton did. 

“What does it have to do with your eyesight?”

They asked, truly confused.

“I’m blind you idiots.”

There was a long pause.

“That’s why Remus laughed so hard.”

“Wow, you figured this one alone.”

Deceit tone was sarcastic, but it was a very fond sarcastic tone. They were so dumb.

“It was really obvious right?”

“Yes”

“We were so oblivious.”

“You were all blinder than me.”


End file.
